onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gol D. Roger
| jva= Chikao Ohtsuka| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Gol D. Roger, known to most as Gold Roger, was the Pirate King, the Captain of the Jolly Roger pirates, and owner of the legendary treasure known as One Piece. Appearance Roger was a tall man, who walked tall and proud before his excution. Up until chapter 506 has his eyes always been hidden, by a shade on his upper face. During most of his appearances is he almoust always seen smiling. He had neck short thick black hair and a wide black cursve moustache. Like many other high ranked pirates he wore a red captain's coat. Beneath he wore a green shirt and had a blue scarf around his waist. He had a dark blue pants and unlike most other pirates seen in the One Piece World, he wore what appeared to be black rain boots. When in public and around his men, he wore his large coat with his arms in the sleeves and a folded handkerchief around his neck, like a fine english nobleman. When being casual, he would place his coat over his shoulders. Personality He was said to be completely fearless, and those who witnessed his execution even claim that he grinned just before his death. Gold Roger's personality is often commented by people who knew him to have been similar to Monkey D. Luffy's personality. Roger was also a man who loved 'big, flashy things', and reveled in his title of "Pirate King", despite his oncoming death. Abilities and Powers Prior to his death, he was the Pirate King, so it is safe to assume that his physical power was incredibly high. He was also able to battle Vice Admiral Garp, who had a huge amount of super human strength, on many occasions. This is truly a big clue to Roger's abilities, as Garp claims to have gotten old since then while still possessing incredible super human strength. He is also the one responsible for giving Whitebeard the huge scar he bears on his chest. Gold Roger was able to read Poneglyphs and write in their language, although he didn't actually know how to decipher the text itself. According to his first mate, Rayleigh, this was not like the Ohara scholars who used their intellect to study the Poneglyphs, but rather because he had the ability to hear the voice of all things. One Piece manga - Chapter 507, Rayleigh explains Roger's reason for chasing the poneglyphs. History The Beginning Born in Loguetown, Roger was famed as the man who did what no one thought possible - he conquered the Grand Line. It would seem that he has been around for some time, considering that Brook refers to him as a rookie, 40-50 years before the originial storyline.One Piece Manga Chapter 507 Unavoidable Fate Twenty-six years ago (four years before Roger's death), Roger came down with an incurable disease. He decided to pitch one last journey with his crew into the Grand Line. Upon reaching the lighthouse at Reverse Mountain, at the entrance of the grand Line, Roger took into his crew Crocus to keep him alive. Their journey took them to Skypiea and later Water 7 where the shipwright Tom built them a ship called the Oro Jackson. One Piece Manga - Vol.37 Chapter 357, Who built Roger's ship? Two of the most difficult opponents Roger faced on his journey were the Marine Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp and the pirate Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate. The former is said to have cornered him many times on the journey, and the latter was the closest rival to his title. It is said that Whitebeard was the only man capable of matching Roger in combat.One Piece manga - Chapter 506, history of Roger told by Rayleigh. Final Days of the King By the end of his life wealth, fame, power, Gold Roger the Pirate King had it all. One Piece anime - Intro 1 "We are..." However, despite now being called the Pirate King, none of this matter to him because he was still fated to die. One year before his death Roger disbanded his crew in secret and one by one they disappeared. Before his death, he told Rayleigh he would not die and handed himself over to the Marines. Thinking they would make an example of him to prevent others from becoming pirates, they immediately set up his execution in Logue Town. But as he was about to die, Roger yelled out his famous last words.One Piece manga - Chapter 506, history of Roger told by Rayliegh. Upon his final words, possibly the greatest achievement Roger made was to start the "Great Age of Piracy", dubbed by a few characters as the 'Age of Dreams'. With the demise of Gold Roger, Whitebeard (the only person who ever tied in a fight with the Pirate King) is now considered the strongest man alive, although, in present storyline, while he remains strong old age is beginning to catch up with him. Gold Roger's treasure dubbed later as One Piece One Piece manga - Chapter 22, Gaimon reveals the name of "One Piece". remains unclaimed and its location unknown. Many pirates have since set sail hoping to find that treasure, become the Pirate King and make all their wildest dreams come true. Major Battles *Vs. Whitebeard (yet to be seen) *Vs. Monkey D. Garp (yet to be seen) Anime Only All of these were mentioned as battles in the Logue Town fillers: *Killer Giant *King of the Eric Pirates *The devilish Kung-Fu Brothers *The famous gunner Silver-Silver Translation and Dub Issues Exactly how Gold Roger died is a subject of debate, however. In the anime, two men jabbed spears into his heart, impaling him (though utterly failing to make him stop smiling); in the American dub he was "hung" at the "Roguetown" gallows One Piece anime, 4Kids dub - One Piece introduction "before he was hung from the gallows, these were his final words..." ; and the American manga says the Marines "lopped off his head" (decapitated him). The original Japanese manga never reveals precisely how he was executed (though it depicts the scene), but it remains to be seen whether this will become an important plot point in the future, or if it was simply a way of lessening the visceral impact of the character's death. In the American dub, Roger's last words before he died were: "My fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I owned in One Piece." In volume one of the graphic novel of One Piece, Roger's last words were: "My treasure? Why, it's right where I left it. It's yours if you can find it. But you'll have to search the whole world!" So with his legendary treasure One Piece now up for grabs, people took to the seas in search of it. The words "In One Piece" are an American interpretation. In the original Japanese opening, Gold Roger states "My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place." Note: (Anime Only) His final words differ from the original version in the first introduction, to the later flashback by Smoker during the Logue Town arc fillers. In Smoker's flashback, he is almost evidently about to say where One Piece is after he is asked by one of the crowed. 'That place' is a way of describing somewhere that is known to the listeners (although it is not revealed to readers until later) - others who have talked about the location of the treasure have been clear that it is at Raftel, the last island on the Grand Line. In the FUNimation opening, Roger's last words were: "You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you'll just have to find it!" Anime/Manga Differance In the anime, there is a filler episode concerning Roger, where it is revealed that a 12-year-old Smoker witnessed Roger's execution. Also in the anime Roger's appearance is shown a little bit more, revealing that he had hairy upper arms, and wore an anchor necklace. However none of this has ever been confirmed in the manga canon. Trivia *Dr. Kureha reveals that his true name was Gol D. Roger. *Roger is the first character to be shown with the D in his name, however he is the third to be named (Garp being the second, however, his full name was not revealed at the time of introduction). *The series' emphasis on what 'wealth' and 'treasure' are, and how the definition changes for some people (such as Luffy's hat as his treasure) leads some fans to believe that his treasure may be nothing more than something Roger himself treasured. This also challenges the English translation of "in One piece." *Oda has been asked at least once on Roger's bounty, but has not stated the amount yet. One Piece manga - Vol.15, chapter 132 - SBS Fan question: okay first of all, Gold Roger and Red-Hair Shanks seem pretty tough, but what are the bounties placed on their heads? *During Shanks' flashback back to Roger's death and the day he last saw Buggy, rain can be seen falling down on the town at that moment. One Piece manga - Chapter 434, it rains as Buggy and Shanks part ways. This is echoed by Luffy's departure from Logue Town, in which it also rained during his escape. Related Articles *Pirate King *Shanks *Luffy *Will of D *Oro Jackson *Tom *Silvers Rayleigh *Crocus References Site Navigation Category:Jolly Roger Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Dead Characters Category:East Blue Characters Category:Will of D Category:Male Category:Human